


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by GrinningValkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningValkyrie/pseuds/GrinningValkyrie
Summary: You've been in hiding on Asgard for months, and Christmas has rolled around. You are sad, and miss your family a lot, so Loki comes by to comfort you. One-shot.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within a few hours, the idea had been bouncing around my head for a bit. Please leave constructive criticism (or compliments)! Slightly AU I guess, since there's no real mention of Loki being evil in this. Also Loki is bi in this, but it doesn't really affect the plot.

Sitting on the bench of your bay window, you stared out at Asgard dismally. It was magnificent, of course, with the sunset lighting up the paradise you had recently come to know as home. Or not home, exactly, but the place where you were living.

Before Asgard, you were a SHIELD agent (and a damn good one, at that). After making the mistake of accompanying the Avengers on a few too many missions, you managed to catch the attention of HYDRA, who put a hit out on you. Knowing that the risk of keeping you on Earth would be too great, Fury decided that you needed to be kept locked away somewhere safe - meaning _here_. 

Thor was the one who had suggested it initially; the two of you had developed a close friendship over the past few years, and he was more than willing to open his home. Frigga made sure that all of your needs were met - Asgardian clothing to help you blend in, a few handmaidens to keep you company, and a spacious room with close proximity to the library. 

Despite all this, you couldn’t help but feel melancholy - especially now. December 25th. Christmas. Your first Christmas away from home. You had been gone for almost five full months at this point, but it felt like you had just arrived yesterday. In this (literal) alien land, you felt so out of place. You spent time with your new friends, of course, but it wasn’t enough to stave off the feelings of isolation. It wasn’t enough to keep away the memories of your parents and brother, and what they must think happened to you. (You had given them no explanation nor any notice of your departure - what could you have said that wouldn’t have made you sound insane or worried them?)

The only one who helped even the slightest bit was, surprisingly, the Trickster God. _Loki._ The only member of the royal family not to greet you upon your arrival, he instead bumped into you accidentally in the library. A lazy apology had rolled off of his tongue, and you could tell he hadn’t meant it. Normally, you would have let that slide, until he made a comment about not knowing that Midgardians were able to read. After you retorted that you didn’t expect someone like himself to know much of anything, the two of you began to bicker. Somehow from that, a friendship arose. It was gradual, and the arguments between you two continued, but they were more friendly banter than anything else.

You had found a common soul in the man. The two of you shared a sense of loneliness and introversion that made it easy to relate to him. You began to spend more time with him - roaming the gardens, watching him perform illusions, reading together in the library… it was no surprise that you began to develop feelings for him. It was, however, unfortunate. You knew he could never reciprocate romantic feelings towards a mortal, especially with all of the Asgardians around. Literal gods and goddesses. Each time you stared at them in wonder, you had caught him staring at them too. _Why shouldn’t he?_ Your mind whispered. _Who could even look at you when they’re around?_ Still, you couldn’t help the tightening in your chest when you saw his eyes appraising another. No matter how much time you spent together, no matter how his hands brushed against yours when you walked, no matter how he stood always just a _little_ too close - no matter all of that, he was not yours.

As if your brain was trying to soak you in misery, your thoughts drifted back to your family. Were they even celebrating? You hoped they were. You hoped you hadn’t ruined Christmas for them by disappearing. Your mother was probably running around the kitchen, biting your aunt’s head off for trying to take over. Your dad would be keeping the rest of the family company and helping to stop the little kids from sneaking cookies before dinner. Your brother was probably sitting in the den playing video games and ignoring your family (though you hoped that this year, at least, he wouldn’t).

You watched the sun sink down and idly wondered if it was the same one as Earth’s. It was a comforting thought, that you were looking up into the same sky your loved ones saw. After managing to drag yourself away from the window, you lightly padded over to the vanity table where a small golden radio sat. Thor had given it to you a few days prior when you mentioned that you missed listening to Christmas music. You weren’t exactly sure how it worked, but it always seemed to play whatever song you most wanted to hear when you touched it. Lightly stroking the side, you heard the Bing Crosby begin to sing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas.” _Of course._ You sang along softly, and didn’t realize you were even crying until the tears blurred your vision.

You didn’t notice Loki come in until you tried to salvage your makeup in the mirror and saw his reflection standing by the door. He held up his hands as a show of peace as you spun around in embarrassment. 

“I… I didn’t hear you come in. You should knock next time.” You stuttered, trying to regain composure. _Maybe he hadn’t seen you crying?_

“I just wanted to check on... are you alright?” _He saw you crying._ “What’s wrong?” He asked, striding towards you and taking your hands in his. You almost wished he wouldn’t, it just added more confusing emotions to the ones already swirling around in your mind. You smiled a small smile and gave his hands a quick squeeze before pulling away to grab a tissue and dab at your mascara.

“It’s nothing, I’m just being silly.” You deflected, giving him another quick smile in the mirror when you saw the disbelieving look on his face.

“As convincing as that sounds, my dear, you should probably think twice before attempting to deceive the God of Lies.” He spoke softly, putting his hands on your shoulders and turning you towards him. Once more, you pulled away.

“Please stop that.” You whispered, avoiding his eyes.

“I apologize, I should have asked before touching you, my lady.”

“No, that’s not-” You started in frustration, running your hands through your hair and sitting on the edge of your bed. Clearly confused, he followed you over and knelt down in front of you. 

“Y/N,” He called softly. “I did not mean to cause you any distress.”

You chuckled. “You love to cause me distress.”

“Only when it’s my intention to do so,” He smirked, though it fell from his face when another tear rolled down your cheek. “May I?” He motioned towards your cheek.

“I got it,” You said softly, wiping the tear. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering me.”

“Then I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“You’re not!” He said with a touch of irritation. “Is it so hard to think that the reason I’m with you is because I enjoy your company?”

“Obviously!” You exclaimed, causing his brows to furrow.

“What?”

“Loki,” You gritted out from your grimace. “Please don’t make me spell it out.”

“My apologies,” He began with a huff. “But I’m not a mind reader.”

“I don’t know why you want to be near me!” You burst out. “I don’t know why you have to keep toying with my emotions and acting sweetly and holding my hands!” He looked as though he were about to speak, but you kept going. “I don’t know why you always have to make it so hard for me when I know that you would never want me like I want you! Everyone else here is radiant, I see how you look at them. And I’m just me.” You finished, rather lamely.

He looked at you incredulously for a bit before speaking. “Now I don’t mean any offense by this, but you’re a fool.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You said lowly, the warning in your voice clear. 

“You think I’m toying with your emotions? Staring at others?” The anger rang out prominently in his voice. You opened your mouth to backpedal, but this time he spoke over you. “There is no toying, my dear, let me make that very clear. And as far staring at others? You're the only one I see. You wonder why I act sweetly, you wonder why I hold your hands, you wonder why I spend so much time with you. Did it ever occur to you that I’m simply quite taken with you?”

You were ready to fire back until he said that. “What?”

He smiled, almost bashfully. _Loki? Bashful?_ “Surprised you, did I?” He pulled you up from the bed and into his arms, and began to sway with you to Bing’s voice. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, will you tell me why you were crying in the first place?”

“My family,” You replied automatically, still processing everything he said. “It’s Christmas.”

“Ah, yes. Your Midgardian Yule celebration. You must miss them terribly.”

“Terribly,” You repeated back. Your mind was still on autopilot, gazing up into his green eyes with incredulity. “I’m sorry, can you repeat what you said?”

“You must miss them terribly?” He questioned coyly. He knew what you were asking.

“Before that. I believe there was some mention of, uh, being taken with me?”

A wide grin spread across his face as you continued to dance. “Nothing gets by you, does it?”

“My mind is like a steel trap.” You replied, pointing at your head. He chuckled lightly ( _God, you loved that sound_ ) and pulled you in a little closer.

“What I really mean,” He purred in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine. “Is that I happen to be quite madly in love with you. You claim that these Asgardians are more ‘radiant,’ is that the word you used? Yes, more radiant than you. Well, I do happen to be a very good judge of attractiveness, seeing that I myself am a paragon of beauty, and I must say - there is no one who is even close to you. There is no one who compares. And not just in your beauty, either. In your soul, in your eyes and your laugh-”

He was cut off as you yanked his head down into a passionate kiss. You had felt a kiss like that before; your body felt as though it were on fire and freezing cold all at once. Warm energy seemed to burst from your chest and electrify you. By the time you broke apart, your knees were so weak that he was completely supporting you. You watched his eyes flutter open and you swallowed.

“You know,” You breathed out. “You didn’t have to monologue to kiss me. You could just ask next time.”

Laughter rumbled through his chest and he pressed his forehead to your own. “I’ll try to remember that next time, love.”

“I mean, if you _want_ to monologue about how great I am, I’m certainly not gonna stop y-”

He swept you into another kiss and you thought your heart would burst from its fullness. This time when he pulled away, you managed to keep your legs straight.

“How about that? I can stand again.” You observed.

“Then I’m not doing my job right.” He growled, nipping at your jawline. You pulled his face away from your neck and held it between your palms.

“I love you.” You murmured to him.

“You’re satisfactory,” He replied, then seeing the look on your face quickly continued. “And by that I mean I adore and love you and also I respect you and... yes.”

“Nice save.” You quipped, rolling your eyes but leaning into his shoulder as you kept swaying to the music.

“Feeling better about being away from your family, love?” He asked. The song began to fade and the sun had finally set over Asgard, surrounding the palace with darkness. You looked lovingly into his eyes as you replied.

“I’m with my family.”


End file.
